


caelestium charta

by armethaumaturgy



Series: sormik week 2017 [7]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “No, that’s definitely the big dipper!”Sorey shakes his head vehemently, pointing to the twinkling stars. “You’re looking at it the wrong way! See, there’s the tail!”“That’s dumb,” Mikleo huffs back. That’s definitely the big dipper and Sorey’s wrong.“You’re dumb!”





	caelestium charta

**Author's Note:**

> sormik week, day 5 [time] i guess

“No, that’s definitely the big dipper!”

Sorey shakes his head vehemently, pointing to the twinkling stars. “You’re looking at it the wrong way! See, there’s the tail!”

“That’s dumb,” Mikleo huffs back. That’s definitely the big dipper and Sorey’s wrong.

“You’re dumb!”

Sorey punches his shoulder and that’s the moment Mikleo rolls over on top of him, mercilessly attacking his sides with deft fingers (which he has to pry from underneath his long sleeves). The two roll around the cold grass, trying to get the upper hand in their tickle fight. Mikleo might’ve won their spar earlier, but Sorey’ll make sure he doesn’t win this one too.

They stop when Mikleo starts wheezing, no longer able to breathe properly. Sorey rolls off of him, pulling a bit of grass out of his mouth as he laughs.

“Now we’re even!” he declares smugly.

Mikleo shoots him a dirty glare, re-catching his breath. “You couldn’t beat me with your sword, so you’re gonna beat me with tickling?”

“Yup!”

Mikleo can’t even argue with that, not when Sorey sounds so happy when saying it. He grumbles, “We’re gonna wake the whole village if you keep being so loud.”

Sorey clamps a hand over his mouth with a gasp. “You’re right, Gramps will yell at us again.”

“Us? You’re the one being loud.”

“Do I have to remind you who exactly squealed like a piglet a few moments ago?” Sorey teases, and Mikleo doesn’t even have to look at him to know there’s a grin on his lips.

“Shut up,” he mutters instead, thankful that the night hides his blush. Then again, maybe Sorey knows about it, just like he knows about the grin.

“It’d be nice to camp like this while exploring ruins,” Mikleo muses, breaking the silence of only crickets around them.

“You want to lay on the floor in the ruins?”

“No!” he huffs, “I mean, while travelling. Just the two of us, like this, somewhere far away.”

Sorey’s grin turns softer and he props his arms behind his head as an impromptu pillow. “Yeah,” he agrees, “We’ll travel the whole world and discover all the ruins. Even the ones that aren’t in the Celestial recorn. In fact! I bet you’ll write a better record, Mikleo!”

His blush isn’t leaving; it’s only getting worse.

“There’s no way I can do that!” Mikleo says, turning his head away.

“But you want to be a writer one day, right?” Sorey sounds more enthusiastic about something Mikleo had mentioned maybe once in passing than him. He hadn’t even thought Sorey would remember something like that.

“Maybe one day,” he mutters finally.

“Definitely! I believe in you!”

* * *

 

Mikleo closes the book and sets his quill down with a small smile.Pride fills his chest at finally having finished his grand work.

He’d gotten so nostalgic during the last few pages that he’d even remembered the time he’d made up his mind about actually writing a book. Granted, it ended up being about something else, but the memory of Sorey cheering him on is what made him go through with it.

He didn’t write about ruins — without Sorey, it didn’t feel right. Instead he wrote about Sorey’s and his journey as a Shepherd and Sub lord.

He can’t wait for the day when he can show it to Sorey. It’d been a product of a year of writing and a lot of trial and error; the random scraps of paper covered in scribbled passages that he didn’t want to forget littering the whole house are the proof. For now, he’ll keep it safe until that happens.

And maybe one day, he’ll write the book about ruins. With Sorey’s input.


End file.
